Krel
Ravager from Cryos.]] Krel: the Living Firestorm is a canine-like Plasma Ravager from the planet Cryos. He shares his Type and Class with Blitz . His alpha variant is unlocked by the player at Crogenitor Level 11 Revelation Krel was first seen in the Darkspore Gameplay trailer as one of the heroes who flashed by the screen at the beginning. After he was seen again in SRS-42's squad deck in the Loot Collection Trailer, his name was revealed on the Darkspore forum upon request by senior systems designer Paul Sottosanti. He was recently shown on the PvP producer diary. The Editor video confirms Krel as being a Ravager . 120px-Darkspore_Krel_Alpha.png|Krel Alpha 120px-Darkspore_Krel_Beta.png|Krel Beta 120px-Darkspore_Krel_Gamma.png|Krel Gamma 120px-Darkspore_Krel_Delta.png|Krel Delta Lore Before a Crogenitor found him, Krel had wandered across the frozen deathlands of Cryos. Facing death by exposure, Krel faced creatures twice his size, but he refused to die, knowing that if he did, so would the thousands of eggs he'd left back in his nest. No matter what, he would bring back food so when they hatched, his progeny would survive. '' ''But eventually ice storms became even more powerful than predators, while Krel lay dying, a Crogenitor appeared to him in a pillar of lightning, and having been impressed by his fighting spirit, transformed him. Krel arose, no longer a being of mere fur and flesh, but possessed the power of a star. But the Crogenitor who transformed Krel had motives more than mercy for an individual-he knew the Darkspore were coming, and with them, a horror-storm of mayhem and death. '' ''By the time Krel returned to his nest, dragging with him the charred carcass of a megabeast he'd slain, he found all of his children dead. In one mass mutation of eggs, the Darkspore wiped out the hope of a future for Krel's entire species. '' ''Krel stalked his foes, stunning them with fiery barrages, unleashing twinblazing attacks and triads of fire arrows. And thus, Krel, The Living Firestorm had become the scourge of every monster who haunted Cryosi territory. Abilities ' Tribolt' (Basic Ability - Ranged Attack) Shoots three fiery arrows in a spread cone that each deals 3-7 physical damage and cause affected enemies to burn, dealing an additional 13 energy damage over the next 4 seconds. Parts exist that will enhance the dps of this attack, as well is the debuff duration preiod. '' S'up'ernova''' (Special Ability-Energy Explosion) Launches a volatile ball of flame that explodes and deals 31-50 energy damage to all enemies in a 3m radius. ' 'Flame Surge (Alpha Variant Ability - AOE Ranged Attack) Fires a tide of red hot plasma flames from Krel's Triblasters, useful for Crowd control when Krel is in a Chokepoint such as a Corridor or a hallway. They stop at a certain distance. Webbed Lightning (Beta Variant - AOE Stun/Attack) After concentrating for 1 second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing X energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3 seconds. ' Meteor Strike' (Gamma Variant Ability - AOE Stun/Attack) Calls down a meteor at the targeted point. Any enemies within 3m of the impact take X physical damage and are stunned for 3 seconds. ' Electron Sphere' (Delta Variant Ability - AOE Ranged Attack) Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning for X energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing X energy damage to all enemies within 4m. 'Twinblaze '(Squad Ability - Ranged Homing Attack Shoots two speedy projectiles in quick succession that each deal 16-25 physical damage and cause the target to take 50% more damage from energy attacks for the next 2 seconds. '''Gear Enhacement - '''3 fire darts are shoot out, but they no longer cause energy vulnerability. '''Concussive Sequence '(Passive Ability-Debuff)' After using 4 special abilities, the next special ability will stun all enemies that it damages for 2 seconds. Trivia * "Krel" is the name of a hyper-advanced species in the classic movie "Forbidden Planet", in which a human space crew discovers that the Krel were destroyed when they created a machine that turned thought into reality, and inadvertently created a huge invisible beast formed from their subconscious hatred and anger. The beast is only seen when the crew fire lasers upon it, causing its silhouette to shimmer and glow and showing it to be a fiery dog-like monster. Krel, the Darkspore hero, looks vaguely similar to this "Monster from the Id". * In Krel's dance, it is shown that he is capable of standing on his hind legs. * Krel's Cashout weapon variant is called "Nova Blaster", which also happened to be the name of a device from the original ''Pikmin game. Although both devices are similar in appearance and abilities, this is, however, more than likely just a coincidence. * Krel's abilities are balanced between physical and energy damage, making him one of the most useful Heroes for fighting Elites. * According to Krel's lore, Krel was once covered in fur, making his original species very wolf-like in appearance. * Krel's artwork is one of the few artworks that shows the Hero's feet. * Krel is very similar to a dog. Category:Heroes Category:Plasma Category:Ravagers Category:Cryos Category:Characters & Classes